Adam's Eve
by MinxxMama
Summary: I plugged a few holes I thought were in the movie, the rest is what might have happened afterword.
1. Chapter 1

I hereby give all due credit to Mary Shelley and Kevin Grevioux for the creation of these characters and this premis. I'm only playing around with their characters and the world they live in. I have not nor will not accept any monitary compensation for this work.

**Adam's Eve**

_By MinxxMama_

**1: After Gideon traded the journal for Leonore:**

As they flew through the breach in the ceiling, Leonore and Gideon both saw the unmistakable flash of Hellfire indicating a demon had been descended. Another and another followed quickly. The two gargoyles looked at each other and the same thought passed between them: Adam!

Adam was in that theatre, he must have seen and heard everything. He now knew about the journals existence. The journal that was his by right. The journal that she had kept from him for two centuries. The journal that was about to be delivered into Naberius' hands.

With a heavy heart and no little guilt, Leonore led the way back to the cathedral.

~/~

**~After Adam defeated Zuriel~ **

Scrambling up off the pavement, Terra stuffed the journal in her bag and looked frantically around for more… she wasn't sure what, but she didn't want any more of them.

"Adam!" she cried out, he still hadn't gotten up. After the beating he'd suffered she wasn't surprised. "Come on, Adam. You said we had to go. Where are we going?" She rolled him over and firmly patted his face, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

He groaned after a moment and his eyes opened; haunted, wild, suspicious and full of pain. "I have a place." he rasped as he rose to his feet. He swayed and Terra stepped to support him, at first he didn't know how to react but his injuries were severe enough that he allowed it. "Over there, Dr. Wade." he pointed toward the street entrance.

Together they climbed up, over and around some debris to reach the alleyway. "Terra." she said once they'd cleared the obstacles. He looked at her in confusion, "Call me 'Terra'. 'Dr. Wade' sounds like some little old man or something."

He nodded and returned to concentrating on leading them back to the place he called home.

~/~

**~After Adam fell asleep~ **

**Terra's POV:**

"Look Adam, I -" he was asleep, exhausted.

What to do now? She had the journal; she could go back to the Institute. No, Wessex's 'extra layer of security' _had_ been tailing her, had fought with Adam and had gone up in a fiery blaze. She was still having trouble with _that_, but she couldn't explain it any other way. Could that mean Adam was right? That what sounded like deluded ravings could be true? Demons, an army of possessed reanimated corpses and Wessex in charge of it all? Not to mention gargoyles who fought to protect mankind from such things? Well, the Institute was the one place she could _not_ go back to she realized.

Karl! He _had_ to be warned; he had to leave the Institute. She dialed his number but only got his voicemail, he never checked that. She dialed the Institute switchboard and left a vague request for Karl to call her back.

No, she'd stay here; there was no telling when Adam would wake up. It should be hours, but she couldn't make guesses about him; he was too unique.

Had it really been only an hour or so ago that he had crashed through the observation window and into her lab? She had recognized him immediately, not just from the scars on his face but the intelligence in his eyes; Victor had been quite a good artist as well. From the moment he stood, he had radiated danger; but even up close she could sense no malice from him. Then in a confused blur of many business suits, Mr. Wessex and that pompous man in the leather jacket, Adam had crashed through yet another window and disappeared.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Terra settled down to read the journal; the chronicle of a supposedly mythical madman, and watch over her 'patient'.

The more Terra read, the more she became convinced that Victor Frankenstein's success was due to the blind luck of the truly mad. To resuscitate an individual with all its original parts was tricky enough, but to piece together a new being from discrete parts and have him function properly - better than properly – was sheer dumb luck. With the almost infinite number of things that could go wrong when making a human the time-honored way, Terra realized more and more that Adam was truly amazing.

Terra was surprised that the meticulous attention to detail which marked Victor's work was confusingly absent when it came to the outside of his creation; poor Adam's skin seemed randomly patched together. Had the bodies Victor used been so outwardly decayed or damaged that this piecemeal design was the best he could do? Or had there been some time constraint that made his slapdash appearance unavoidable?

'Although,' some feminine instinct in her whispered, 'the form Victor gave him _is_ worth looking at. He'd done Adam a favor there'.

'That's enough of that' she thought to herself, trying not to notice that her instinct had a point.

~/~

**~Just before Adam burned the journal~**

**Adam's POV, first person:**

Naberius has Terra.

Leonore tried to have me destroyed.

I thought the gargoyles would help me, but now I have no allies.

What do I do? I could leave, take the journal and hide from the world completely.

_You're only a monster if you behave like one. _

No, Terra said she might be able to improve on Victor's process. Naberius might not actually need me or the journal. He only needs Terra. I have to get her away from him.

No, that's not enough, I need to destroy Naberius! As long as he roams the earth, Terra, the journal and I will be constantly hunted. I'll burn the journal first, that will be one less piece of the puzzle.

He has a small army of demons surrounding him, how do I get to him? I need the gargoyles help. Leonore certainly won't listen to me if I ask; she'll have me killed on sight. Fine, if she wants to destroy me, she'll have to catch me. But first she'll have to chase me. I'll lead them to the Wessex Institute. Their sacred duty will see they help me, whether they like it or not.

~/~

**~After The Rescue~**

**The eyrie atop the cathedral:**

"I don't need it anymore." He stated, rose to his feet and held out his hand.

She looked into his eyes. Those wild eyes; less haunted than when she first looked into them back at the lab. A little more trusting but still wary, a little more at peace but still restless. She looked at his hand held out to her; silently asking for her trust, for her help? Was he expecting her to fulfill Victor Frankenstein's promise of a companion by making one for him, or by being that companion herself? To her surprise, both concepts intrigued her; the latter considerably.

All this ran through her mind in a split second; no matter what, her life was now inextricably bound to his. This was an opportunity, an adventure she could not let pass, and so banishing any and all doubts now and for the future, she placed her hand in his.

He raised her to her feet and tentatively rested his hands at her waist, relieved by her decision but unsure how to proceed.

Terra's eyes roamed across his face, noting every detail; the color of his wild, intelligent eyes, the chiseled cheek bones, even the cleft in his determined chin. While his appearance was startling, she hadn't thought of him as ugly. In fact, he was quite handsome.

Adam saw her eyes move on his face and knew what she saw; the stitches, the scars, the discolored flesh around his eyes; and the old feelings of wariness and anticipated rejection came to him again.

Terra could see that he expected her to be repulsed by him because of his appearance; she realized he expected her to turn away from him as so many others had. Quickly she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, then whispered in his ear: "Monsters only behave monstrously. Tonight you were an angel."

His eyes bored into hers, looking for some hint that she might not believe what she'd just said, anything that would take away the sudden feeling of… happiness? But her gaze held conviction, belief, trust and something he'd never seen directed at him, but shared between lovers or those who shortly became lovers. Something he longed for instinctively.

He lightly stroked her lips with his thumb, this new-found feeling and the look in her eyes made him more hopeful that she might allow him to kiss her back, but they were interrupted by the sound of footfalls.

"Adam, I need to speak to your scientist." said Leonore as she swept back from around the corner.

"Um please, call me Terra, Your M-majesty." Terra stammered a bit flustered.

"Of course, but only if you call me Leonore." Terra nodded and the gargoyle queen continued, "You have a decision to make Terra: do we take you back to the wreckage to be found as the sole survivor? Or do you let the world think you perished? I am afraid you must decide quickly."

Terra thought quickly, to start over with a new identity, start over with her work. No, she needed her good name and reputation; she still had a lot of work to do. "I need to go back." she said, stepping toward Leonore to emphasize her point. "I have to be the voice of reason with this technology. To make sure it isn't used recklessly."

"Come, Levi* will take you back." A gargoyle changed aspect, took her by the hand and led her to an archway. Terra looked back at Leonore and Adam; the gargoyle queen seemed to radiate satisfaction, but Adam's face was expressionless and the light that had been in his eyes was gone. She rushed back to him and despite his instinctive flinch she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and quickly.

"I _will_ come back." She said firmly, and then stepped back to Levi, "Let's go." Together they flew away leaving Adam confused and… pleased?

*Levi was one of Gideon's lieutenants.

Circling the wreckage Levi found the place where Terra's lab would have been, fortunately rescue workers hadn't reached that area yet. They found some debris from the outside wall and the gargoyle dug a place for her in the rubble. After Terra crawled in he carefully replaced the debris around her. "Thank you, Levi."

He then flew to the top of the nearest building and perched in gargoyle form to watch over her.

"Where is Levi? Why isn't he back? Is something wrong?"

"Be easy, Adam." said the gargoyle queen, "Levi stays to watch until she is safely found."

Adam continued to stare out at the horizon, an uneasy expression on his face.

"You still look concerned."

"Not concerned, confused."

"About what?"

"Why do you think Terra kissed me like that before she left?"

"There is much about human behavior that I am unequal to explain. Perhaps knowing the many disappointments you have had, the kiss was meant to be proof of her sincerity."

"Hm."

"Come, there are rooms in the cathedral appointed for human use. You are welcome to stay here Adam; as an equal," she reassured him, "not a prisoner. In fact I had hoped you would help us. I am positive that not all of Naberius' demons descended this night, we will need to find them; for they will continue to prey on mankind."

_'When you can, come to the front entrance of the cathedral, someone will be watching for you. _

_You are welcome to stay in our sanctuary for as long as you wish. _

_L ' _

...read the note that Terra found on the floor of her apartment near the window. It was enough that the building across the street had suddenly acquired a gargoyle, but now they were getting in to leave messages. Well, nothing had been disturbed or broken; apparently whoever it was had left the note and just departed. Still, she had felt better as soon as she spotted the gargoyle, as if she had some support.

After the first message, only one other arrived_: __'Adam is well. L '_

~/~


	2. Chapter 2: Enough Is Enough

**2: Enough Is Enough **

"Look, we've been at this for over a week; and I've had it!" she stormed at the investigators. "I'm still plagued by nightmares about what happened. Nightmares that don't make sense; they just terrify me so I can't sleep and that's not going to make my story any clearer. I'm not answering anymore questions, going through my story 'just one more time' or anything else until _after_ the weekend!" Terra marched out of the interrogation room and out the door of the police station, the cops seemed to agree; no one followed her.

Once back at her apartment, Terra packed a couple changes of comfortable clothes and impatiently waited for nightfall. Waited for the time she could talk to those who understood what she'd been through, who didn't think she was delusional from a possible concussion. Waited for the time she could see Adam, whose intent gaze and strong arms had caused shivers down her spine and a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just to see him might stop the nightmares; nightmares of fire, pain and fear where Adam hadn't gained his soul and Naberius had succeeded. Nightmares that hurled her from sleep, stifling screams; sometimes not. Nightmares she was still having despite the brief message, she needed to see him.

She had to admit to herself that Adam had started to mean a great deal to her even though she'd only spent a few hours with him. The occasional random thought about how it had felt to be touched by him along with secret contemplations of what it would be like to kiss him again, were the only things that had kept her from losing her temper sooner than she had.

Fortunately for her, such thoughts and contemplations put her in such a state that the investigators were even more convinced that her story of a madman claiming to be a demon prince wanting to re-animate an army of corpses was the result of a blow to the head and possible oxygen deprivation from being under the rubble.

At full dark she took the train, and then wearily walked until she reached the cathedral at the center of the city. As she reached the door it was opened from inside and a voice form the shadows said, "Welcome, Dr. Terra Wade. Adam is being notified of your arrival and the queen wishes to speak to you. I am to take you to her." A female gargoyle stepped into the light.

"Is Adam staying here, then?"

"Yes. He has been helping us dispatch the remnants of Naberius' minions. He is quite an impressive warrior."

"He is. I saw him in action once."

Terra was led by the stern but beautiful woman to a room where Leonore sat in a simple throne. She stepped down from the dais and took Terra's hands, "Terra, it is good to see you again."

"Thank you, your- ah, Leonore. It's good to see someone who's pleased to see me for a change."

"Ah yes, the investigation. Come sit over here and tell me about it." She led Terra to a small seating arrangement in a corner.

~/~

A messenger had come for him: Terra had arrived at the cathedral; did he want to see her? _Did_ he want to see her? Oh yes, very much and he didn't quite know why. He'd only spent a few hours with her, yet she was very important to him already. Maybe it was because she treated him like he was human and expected him to act like one. She hadn't let him use the excuse of being a 'monster' to get away with not caring.

Maybe it was because she had saved his life, he had to admit that Zuriel had beaten him and would have ended his existence if not for her quick thinking.

Maybe it was the feelings of protectiveness she roused in him; it had been a long time since he had felt like that.

Maybe it was the look in her eyes when she'd taken his hand, when he'd touched her lips and she'd kissed him with such… he didn't know what to call it, he'd never experienced it before. But he wanted more, if she'd let him. But would she?

When he entered the throne room, Leonore smiled and greeted him, "Adam, you've arrived just in time. Terra has just finished telling me about her interviews with the police."

At the sound of his name, Terra jumped to her feet and turned to face him. She took a step toward him and began to raise her hands, as if to put her arms around him, but a look of uncertainty crossed her face and she lowered them awkwardly and smiled nervously at him instead. "Hello, Adam."

"I have invited Terra to stay with us for a few days, at least. Will you show her to her rooms?" asked Leonore. "They are the ones next to yours. I'm sure you two will want to spend some time with each other."

"Of course." He said, nodding to the gargoyle queen. "This way, Terra." After leaving the throne room and walking through the hallways for a few moments, Adam said; "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, always."

"When I came in, were you going to… embrace me?"

"Ah. That was my first thought, yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"I remembered the last time I did; you flinched away from me. I thought maybe you wouldn't like being touched."

They walked in silence along corridors and around corners until they reached the proper hallway. Adam indicated which door was his then opened the door to her rooms, following her just inside. "I don't usually like being touched. In my experience, being touched involves… pain and violence. I'm not really used to anything else, anything... softer." His eyes darted everywhere but settled nowhere. "But I did like the way it felt when you put your arms around me." he said softly and still wouldn't quite meet her eyes, as if saying this made him feel vulnerable.

Terra stopped looking around the small front room to study Adam instead. She realized that it had taken a lot of effort for him to say that; he had let his guard down, he had let her in. "Adam, will you hold me?"

"Wha-why?"

"I need a hug right now; I'd like it to be you. Please? Just put your arms around me and let me hold you."

Without a word Adam closed the door, stepped close and embraced her as she slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Almost immediately tremors ran through her body. "Terra, why are you shaking?"

"Oh God, Adam. They kept making me re-live it! And I couldn't tell them the whole truth: demons that burst into flames when you kill them. A person I thought was fictitious, alive and over two hundred years old, who saved my life more than once. Gargoyles who are agents of heaven! Sometimes, it's just too much."

She clutched him tightly and all Adam could think to do was to slowly stroke her back as he'd seen others do to comfort someone who was upset.

It wasn't long before her tremors ceased and she raised her head to smile at him a bit embarrassed, "Thank you. I… well, thank you." She released her hold and stepped back to try to regain her composure.

"Do you feel better? I wasn't sure I was doing it right." he asked, rather reluctant to let go of her.

"You were just fine, and exactly what I needed." She sat down on the small couch in the room and waved him to sit next to her. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "you're a good man Adam, you just haven't had a lot of practice at it. If only humanity as a whole could look below the surface, not just at appearances, you'd have been accepted from the beginning; because you have a good heart. There's nothing wrong with you, it's humanity's failing."

"I had that once for a while, I was in San Francisco when the soldiers were coming home from Vietnam; it was easier for me, I wasn't the only one scarred and broken. There was a girl; she held my hand like it was precious." He held his hand out and gazed at it, as if trying to see what she had seen. "She looked at my face and stroked my scars.***** She looked at me like I wasn't ugly, but not like you look at me."

"How do I look at you?"

The expressions in his eyes; hunger, longing, suspicion and hope flashed quickly before he turned his gaze away. "You look at me like no one else ever has."

Knowing she must make the first move or else he would think she was just taking pity on him if he asked first; Terra laid her hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her, "Adam, will you let me kiss you again?"

"Let-? You _want_ to?"

"Yes, very much."

The increased intensity of his gaze was palpable and washed over her like a wave. "I don't know how." he finally admitted with an uncertain look on his face.

"You sound unsure."

"I've read books, seen movies and observed humans; but I don't _know_."

"Will you let me show you?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Slowly, gently Terra caressed his face with her finger tips, lightly traced each scar with her lips, kissed along his neck, jaw line and chin, then to his mouth. Here she lingered, discovering the outline, texture and taste of his surprisingly soft lips.

"Terra…? This isn't how you kissed me before." he whispered in his rough voice.

She drew her body closer to him, pressed her lips to his and slipped her tongue past his teeth and into his mouth; stroking and exploring as he moaned sensually.

Proving how quickly he learned, Adam returned her kiss, exploring for himself, intrigued by the sensations and feelings the simple act roused in him and encouraged by the delicious sounds Terra was making.

Back and forth they learned the taste and feel of each other; a sense of arousal and urgency building in each of them.

For Terra it had been a long time since she had kissed a man, being so wrapped up in her work, and Adam was so good at kissing. She wondered what else he might be good at, so after what could have been only a few minutes but felt like blissful hours, Terra pulled back, stood up, held out her hand and said: "Come with me?"

Eyes wide and dilated, chest heaving with excitement, Adam opened his mouth as if to question, but the sure and sensual look in her eyes silenced him. He placed his hand in hers and rose to his feet.

She led him into the sleeping room and slowly removed his coat; never taking her eyes from his she also unzipped his hooded sweatshirt and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. She then took his hands and led them to the buttons of her blouse letting the invitation show in her expression.

With the intensity of focus he'd brought to kissing, Adam slowly undid her buttons, traced the open edges of her shirt back up, allowing his fingertips to brush across the top swells of her breasts, then slipped the shirt off her shoulders caressing them as he did.

His eyes drank in every inch of her skin as all of her was revealed, his fingers delicately sliding and lingering, discovering every curve and hollow, the differences in skin texture as he traced his fingers over her body. "Si doux, si jolie." he murmured in his low, rough voice, which sent shivers down Terra's spine. Thrilled that she not only allowed this intimacy but was clearly enjoying it as well, Adam grew bolder, his touch firmer and Terra's delicious sounds of pleasure increased.

Delighted with his confidence she luxuriated in the sensations he was causing. Finally she could no longer hold back her own curiosity, Terra reached out and grasped the hem of his shirt to lift it off but he gently took her hands and placed them at her sides.

Never breaking eye contact, he slowly caressed the skin of her arms as his fingers traveled back up to her shoulders. "No one's ever allowed me to do this."

"Well then, please continue." she said, anticipation in her voice.

His eyes darkened and a concerned expression crossed his face. "You're so… soft. I could hurt you."

"That can be said about any man; not just you." She reached out her hands and placed them on either side of his face, "I don't think you want to hurt me; you haven't so far. In fact you've made me feel quite good." She gave him a mischievous half grin and continued, "The books you've read; have any of them given you ideas about what else you could do to make me feel good?"

"You'd let me do such things to you?" he whispered, awed by the thought.

"Yes," she stated with conviction. "I've already trusted my life to you; I see no reason not to trust you with my body."

In a display of emotion he was unable to express in any other way, Adam scooped Terra up in his arms, placed her on the bed and proceeded to slowly touch, taste and memorize every inch of her body. Several times he brought her to climax with his explorations, sometimes inadvertently, but always he remembered.

Finally, exhausted Terra cried, "Enough! Oh God, Adam I can't take any more."

Adam looked at her trembling body; chest heaving, skin flushed, perspiration on her brow, hair tangled, face glowing with sensuality; damn, she was beautiful! He felt a sense of deep masculine satisfaction; _he_ had done that, _he_ had satisfied her again and again. He had given someone pleasure, rather than caused pain.

Adam wrapped his arms around Terra, spooned up behind her, pulled the cover over them both and for the first time in a long time fell into a deep sleep that wasn't caused by pain and exhaustion, well contented.

**_*_**_See 'adams-journal' on tumblr _

**~Good Therapy~**

The next morning, Terra woke up to the sun streaming through the window as well as the feeling that she'd slept deeply and for a long time. As the sleep fog faded she recalled the night before; "Adam." she sighed contentedly.

"Yes?" he stood in the doorway, a quizzical expression on his face.

She smiled warmly and said. "I was just remembering why I feel so good."

He sat down on the bed next to her and lightly ran his fingertips along her jaw line, "I still can't believe you let me… touch you like that."

"Well believe it. I did let you; you did touch me and you gave me the best night sleep I've had in a long time." She stretched luxuriously and a hungry look came into Adam's eyes. Terra kissed his cheek and said, "I know what that look means;" she said as she placed a hand on his chest, immediately he grasped it and held it in his own. "I'm not telling you 'no', just that you'll have to wait 'til tonight. I need to recover."

"Recover? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. It's just that life's been stressful lately. You know?" Adam snorted agreement and she went on. "Actually, while exhausting, last night was very good for me. You're good therapy." A growling, gurgling sound came from her mid-section. "But right now I need food!" she stated with a laugh and got up to start the day.

Terra spent the day wandering among the several gardens Leonore had told her the cathedral housed, allowing their beauty to soothe her frazzled nerves. She spent some time chatting with a few of the gargoyles she met, but mostly she spent hours talking with Adam and was amazed at the depth and wide range of knowledge he had acquired with absolutely no formal education.

Adam spent the day entranced by Terra; watching her, listening to her and talking with her. For the first time in a long time he didn't have to keep his guard up, he could relax. But this also meant that he was in a low-grade but constant state of arousal, anticipating the time when he could return to Terra's sweet body. Return to touching her soft skin and hearing the delicious sounds she made.

By the time they had eaten dinner and candles were lit throughout the cathedral, Adam wondered if he would be able to hold out much longer; the need to touch her was almost overwhelming. Deciding to take matters in his own hands he stepped up behind her as she was standing at the railing of the balcony off her room and without touching her in any other way, he slowly kissed along her shoulder, up her neck, and whispered in her ear: "Come with me." Then stepped back a pace and held out his hand.

Turning quickly, Terra was stunned by the desire and anticipation that radiated off of him like a tangible thing. Enthralled, she followed him into the room, then into his arms. Slowly he slipped her out of her clothes and into the bed where he proceeded to play her body like a master virtuoso on a well-tuned instrument. Once he allowed her excitement to build but backed off before the peak; maintained her arousal at a near fever pitch for so long she pled with him, desperate for release and he gloried in the fact that she screamed his name when he took her to climax.

Once again he spooned up behind Terra to hold her as she fell asleep, but this time Adam found he had a physical reaction to the night's activities, a rather uncomfortable one.

~/~

**~The Story of Rachael~ **

Sunday afternoon came and it was time for Terra to leave. She packed her few things, said good bye to Leonore; thanking her for the hospitality and Adam escorted her through the hallways. As they passed a group of gargoyles most nodded to Adam respectfully and a few of the females smiled warmly.

"I've noticed that the female gargoyles have quite beautiful human forms, do you find any of them attractive? Some of them think you're worth smiling at."

Adam snorted in complete dismissal of the idea. "I'll fight alongside them, but Leonore is the only one I'll trust… to an extent."

He told a story of a blissful year spent with a young, blind woman he had loved, who he thought loved him; a woman who turned out to be a gargoyle in human form in league with another gargoyle. She broke his heart while trying to prove he didn't have one.

"They said I was selfish; that if I had a soul, if I had loved her, I wouldn't have risked her life."*****

"That bitch! To play with you like that! To make you love her… to _prove_ that you can love and then to say you have no soul?! What the-? How _could_ she?! Where is this heartless witch? I want to give her a piece of my mmph!"

Terra was stopped in mid-rant by Adam kissing her firmly. "Thank you."

"For what?'

"For being angry for me. Besides 'Rachael' was lost in battle quite some time ago."

She huffed a bit, trying to dispel her righteous indignation. "Ah well. So, love, anger, passion and selfishness;" she said thoughtfully, "sounds like you're more human than you think."

"Leonore said that about me, just before she named me."

"I don't know about you, but I think we're right." She smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

**_*_**_See 'I, Frankenstein: Genesis' graphic novel by Kevin Grevioux, Darkstorm Comics _

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Reviews would be nice, but I'm not going to hold future chapters (four) hostage to them. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the rest.


	3. Chapter 3: On Her Last Nerve

**3: On Her Last Nerve**

By Wednesday, Terra was exhausted and on her last nerve again; she felt nervous, twitchy and depressed. She hadn't slept for three nights, been to the wreckage with the police twice and almost broke down weeping in front of them today.

A hot shower helped a little but she knew she wouldn't sleep again tonight; she didn't have Adam to hold her as she slept. 'Yeah right! And all that lovin' had nothing to do with how well you slept?' that honest and tactless voice in the back of her mind asked. 'Well, a little.' She thought, but it was his arms around her that she thought of the most.

The doorbell rang as she was staring into the freezer, contemplating what, if anything, to throw in the microwave; she wasn't really hungry. She looked through the peephole, gasped; "Adam!" and threw open the door. Quickly he stepped in, closed the door and scanned the room before fixing his intense gaze on Terra.

"How do you know where I live? Never mind; there's a gargoyle on the building across the street, of course you know." she snapped and stalked into the living room.

Adam snorted a bit dismissively, "_I_ told them which building you live in, they found out which apartment." he said as he followed and watched her pace agitatedly back and forth as if she'd forgotten him. "Are you alright, Terra?"

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm not going to be very good company tonight." she said wearily, her gaze wandering off to the middle distance.

Adam gently took her by the shoulders and studied her face; her skin was pale, her eyes dull, a bit vacant and ringed with bruise-colored flesh indicating exhaustion. She looked so different from the last time he saw her, with her face flushed and a sparkle in her eyes that he had put there. "When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Ah, well then; Saturday night."

So, she hadn't done any better than he had; after only two nights together he found that he just couldn't sleep without her soft body next to him. He could easily go for several days without sleep and still function at a high level if he had to, that didn't mean he liked it. But life at the moment was easy; he was secure, not on the run, not wondering who was after him; he was the hunter now. Yes, life was easier, but sleep still eluded him and Terra needed him.

"Let me take care of you." he said as he scooped her up in his arms and headed for her bedroom.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for _that_." she protested weakly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Shhh, let me take care of you." he whispered in her ear. He laid her on the bed, pulled the covers over her, took off his boots and coat, and then slid in next to her. Gently he rolled her on to her front then rubbed and stroked much of the tension out of her shoulders and back. Then he cuddled her from behind.

As he held her he could feel that most of her physical stress was gone but there was still a certain tension. He could tell that Terra was aware of it too when she let out a small sigh.

"You should be sleeping, Terra."

"I know, but I get close to you and I think of us together… It's what my body wants; but the way I feel, what I've seen…"

With a touch as light as a feather, he very slowly stroked the most sensitive areas of her breasts and kissed along her shoulder and neck, "Tell me about it." he barely breathed in her ear.

The sensations were more relaxing than arousing and she was so exhausted that the words came out. "I close my eyes and all I see is fire, ashes, broken glass and concrete. I know there were… bodies." And so did the tears. "Oh God, Karl! He killed Karl right in front of me!"

Terra cried and Adam held her tight as she did. But even after her sobs ceased, that certain tension still lingered. "Terra?"

Limp, exhausted and emotionally wrung-out Terra's body still hummed with the memories of how he could make her feel. "You feel so good." she whispered.

Adam ghosted his lips along her neck, shoulder and he returned to his feather-lite stroking of her body. He continued until she was breathing quickly and moaning softly, and then moved a hand to between her legs to touch her a little more firmly. Within moments she climaxed with no more than a soft moan, she was so relaxed and exhausted.

Still holding her firmly, he murmured in her ear; "Sleep."

"Be here when I wake up?" she muttered, almost unconscious.

"Of course." he reassured, knowing that he would sleep as well.

She nestled further into his arms, 'hmm-ed' in contentment and finally slipped into oblivion.

~/~

**~I don't like sleeping alone. Stay?~ **

Terra rolled over and encountered the solid warmth of Adam's body. Feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders she cuddled against his side, rested her head on his shoulder, laid her hand on his chest and smoothed the wrinkles of his t-shirt. Immediately he picked up her hand and one by one, pressed her fingertips against his lips.

"Adam? I just realized that I didn't ask why you came over last night."

"I came to see you." He said as if that was obvious.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled and snuggled a bit closer. The phone by the bed rang, causing Terra to groan as she rolled over to answer it. "Hello?… Ja… I see… danke, Detektiv."

With great relief Terra relaxed back onto the bed and into Adam's embrace, "That was die Polizei; they've decided that I didn't cause the explosion and they have no further questions for me. That's it! I'm free." she sighed gustily, "Now what do I do?"

Adam leaned over her, "I have an idea." Terra gave a delighted laugh and he began to explore her body as if he'd never seen it before.

For the first time Terra realized that whenever she tried to caress him, he evaded her somehow. He moved her hands to her sides, or onto his head, or just slid down her body and out of reach. That last one drove every thought out of her mind except how damn good he made her feel!

"Adam, I'm pretty sure I told you last night that I hadn't slept since I came home. Right?" Terra asked as she poured coffee.

"Yes." he answered from the small kitchen table.

"I think it's because… well, because you weren't there with me. Apparently I don't like sleeping alone." she paused, "No, that's not right." she sighed. "I don't like sleeping without… you." Her cheeks turned pink. "This is ridiculous; I'm a grown, intelligent, well-educated woman I should be able to talk to a man without blushing like a schoolgirl."

"Terra, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm still scatter-brained." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Adam, would you consider spending your nights here… with me?"

"I spend most of my nights hunting down demons."

"When you _do_ sleep, then. I know you do, I've seen you."

"I get to sleep after dawn."

"I can adjust to that."

"So you want me to… move in?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoyed last weekend, and I don't mean just the nights." she said with another blush. "I enjoyed talking with you, being with you, just getting to know you."

"Don't people get to know each other _before_ they live together?"

"Yes, yes; but then people don't usually meet under life-threatening conditions. And one of them isn't-"

"A monster?" he said with automatic bitterness.

"-hunting demons most of the night. Don't you EVER call yourself a monster in front of me again!"

"Or…?" he asked, surprised and a little bemused at her vehemence.

"Or I should turn you over my knee and paddle you like a foolish child!" She sniffed contemplatively, "I'd probably break every bone in my hand if I did that." She looked at him and saw a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "If I hear you say that again," she wagged her finger at him playfully, "one of us will be sleeping on the sofa by _himself_." she stated with a decisive nod.

Adam swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For treating me like I'm normal; like I'm human."

"I don't know any other way, to me you are."

~/~


	4. Chapter 4: Getting To Know You

**4: Getting to Know You **

**~Roof Entrance~ **

The doorbell rang waking Terra from a mid-day nap. Remembering that Adam had said he was going to the cathedral to collect his gear, she jumped out of bed and dashed to the door to let him in.

After closing the door behind him, Terra asked; "How did you get in last night and just now? I have to buzz-in visitors at the front door of the building."

"The roof entrance is unlocked." He stated with a negligent shrug. "Also, you live on the top floor; I could get in through one of the windows."

His matter-of-fact attitude about essentially breaking and entering, almost drove the point of her comment out of her mind; "Well, here's the key," she dug it out of her purse, "just in case. Although," she considered, "I'll start leaving the windows unlocked too, easier on the locks that way."

"You don't want me to do things the 'normal' way?"

"Only if you want to, I don't want you to change." She considered for a moment. "Well, except for that self-pitying 'monster' crap!" she said with some scorn.

"I'll use the door sometimes," he said, taking the key, "besides; coming in through the window too often might draw attention."

"What about the roof?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh no, Levi enjoys dropping me off on the roof; usually from about ten feet up."

"Oh, you're kidding!" she said, as she tried to smother a giggle.

"He knows I can handle it."

"So, you're like a toy he knows he can't break?" she was snickering so much she was pleasantly surprised when Adam took her in his arms and kissed her warmly. "Hm, what was that for?" she asked smiling.

"You're so beautiful when you smile and laugh; I just can't help myself."

"Well, help yourself." She offered, pressed firmly against him.

Sweeping her into his arms, Adam did just that!

~/~

**~Night Shift~ **

"Where are you going?" Adam asked instantly alert, as Terra got up only a few hours after going to bed.

"I have an appointment at the free clinic."

"Appointment? For what? Are you sick?"

"No, no. I've offered to be the duty doctor for the graveyard shift three or four nights a week. I'm just going to do the paperwork."

"Why did you offer?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it certainly isn't the money; Wessex paid me quite well these last three years. But while you're hunting demons, I need something to do. Going back to practical medicine will be good for me."

Adam got dressed as Terra showered and dressed, then watched as she put on a little make-up. She was so damn pretty that all he wanted to do was roll her back in bed and keep her there all day.

When she was ready to leave he said, "I'll go with you." and also slipped out the door.

"Adam, you don't ha-, ah alright."

"Why'd you change your mind?" he asked after they left the building.

"The last time you offered to go with me I said 'no' and all Hell – literally – broke loose! I won't make _that_ mistake again!"

~/~

**~Favorite Food~ **

Looking up from a list she was making, Terra asked; "Adam, what kind of food do you like?"

"Anything I don't have to catch for myself." He answered without looking away from the window.

"Oh really Adam, I'm being serious."

"So am I, Terra." He turned to look at her. "I can't just walk into a restaurant or grocery store; no money, at least not very often. If I can't catch it, I don't eat."

"I hadn't thought about the simple act of getting food and how hard it would be for you."

"Winter is most difficult, especially with civilization spreading out. It's a good thing I can go a long time without eating."

"Well, you won't have to be doing _that_ any time soon."

"Especially with all the take-out and delivery you get for us." He agreed.

Terry wrinkled her nose, "I have gotten lazy, but I am a rather good cook. We'll just have to see if we can discover your favorite food."

Adam nodded and went back to gazing out the window, his expression pensive.

"Adam, did I say something wrong?"

"No. Why?" he asked, looking back at her.

"You look uncomfortable. I know you're still not used to… all this." She waved around the apartment and pointed to herself. "Did I push too far?"

"No. What I'm not used to is being with someone who… cares, who wants to know what I like. It feels good, and I'm not used to _that_ either. But I like it." He turned back to the window, a little more at peace.

~/~

**~Movies vs TV~ **

"You know, you haven't said anything, but are there any TV shows you like to watch?"

"I don't watch TV much, mostly the news and an occasional episode of Jeopardy, not the series'."

"No patience for 'same time next week'?"

"I'm two hundred nineteen years old, patience isn't my problem. Not having access to a TV on a regular basis, _that's_ my problem."

"I see. I hadn't thought of that."

"Besides movies are a good way to keep up with current culture: attitudes, expectations, the general mood. It's been fascinating watching these things shift over time. And most movie theaters are very easy to get into."

Terra giggled a moment over the nonchalant attitude he had about illegal trespass, then asked; "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I never cared for the X-rated kind; no story at all and too much a reminder of what I thought I'd never experience." He paused to kiss her, then spoke at length about the movies he'd seen; a catalog which encompassed, she realized, almost all of human nature and imagination.

~/~

**~Life Is Frustrating~ **

Life was good, Terra thought to herself: she was alive, had fulfilling work – even though it wasn't in her specialty – and she had a very sexy man in her life who insisted on exhausting her with sexual ecstasy before going to sleep. Not that she was complaining!

Life was also unusual: she was only alive because the Queen of the Gargoyles had saved them from a fiery death, some of the work she did included trauma treatment on gargoyles who were injured while hunting demons and the sexy man was a two hundred nineteen year old 'fictitious' character from classic horror literature!

Life was also frustrating: he wouldn't let her touch him! When she tried to touch or undress him, he would take hold of her hands, kiss and nibble her fingertips then kiss and lightly lick her palms, making her forget utterly what she had been doing. She shouldn't complain, but she really wanted to see again that physique she had admired before. To touch him again, this time without causing him pain; stitched without anesthesia were rather painful, to feel the defined muscles under his skin, to give him the same delirious pleasure he made her feel.

Oh yes, life was good, but frustrating!

Adam was feeling frustrated too, it was getting more difficult to use sheer force of will to dispel his physical reaction to their bedtime activities. He could askTerra, he'd have to soon anyway, she was getting more insistent and exasperated about his evading her touch. But he knew that would mean exposing himself (literally) to the possibility of rejection and he wasn't ready to risk losing the happiness he had found with her.

~/~

**~Life Is Good~ **

"You don't have to." He moved her hand from the bottom of his shirt and kissed the palm.

"But I want to." she insisted, caressing his cheek.

"Really Terra, it's OK." he protested, hunching as if hiding from her

Terra dropped her hand and shifted back slightly, so as to seem less forceful, and asked, "Adam, you know the way you feel when we're… together?" He nodded, "I'd like to feel that too. I'd like to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Do you realize that the only time I've touched your skin is as a doctor, but not as a woman?"

When he still looked reluctant, she decided on a different approach; "Why? Why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you let me make you feel good?" she asked straight forward.

"I wouldn't think you'd want to." he muttered, looking everywhere but at her.

"Do you really think so little of me; that I'm so shallow?" she asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her bare chest.

He could see that she was sincere, that if he kept on denying her he would insult her, hurt her feelings and he would damage the fragile relationship they had built so far. Also, she might start treating him the same way. He really enjoyed touching her and realized he was preventing her from feeling the same thing, and that wasn't very fair of him. Knowing words would be useless he took a deep breath, steeled himself against the pain he would feel when he saw the loathing on her face, dropped his defensive stance and simply nodded.

At his acquiescence, she reached out and quickly lifted his t-shirt up to his shoulders, over his head and off. Dropping it on the floor she turned back to see that he wouldn't meet her eyes again and had raised his hands in a subconscious gesture to block her view of his body.

Instantly Terra flashed back to his room just before she stitched his wound, when she had looked at him and his body language had clearly said: 'I'm ugly, don't look at me.' How could anyone _not_ look past the scars to see the visually appealing – who was she fooling? Damn sexy - form that housed his good but frustrated heart?

She took hold of his hands, firmly placed them back at his sides and looked him in the eyes. "No Adam, please don't ever hide from me."

"I'm ugly, Terra! A monster no one wants to look at. I've spent two hundred years watching people turn away from me, revulsion in their eyes."

"I wish I could take away all of that, but the only thing I can do is tell you how I feel: a monster couldn't have treated me the way you have; so gentle, so sensual, so caring. I want to touch you, I want to look at you; to me you're… beautiful. Inside and out."

Eyes snapping back to hers, he searched for any deception; but the truth and her sincerity were plainly written on her face along with her desire for him. In a burst of emotion he crushed her to his chest and kissed her with a passion that expressed only the barest hint of his long-buried feelings. To Adam's pleased surprised, Terra responded with a passion of her own rather than being afraid of, or overwhelmed by, his outpouring.

Terra decided to take the lead and pushed Adam on to the bed. Straddling his hips she took his hands and placed them behind his head, "Don't move them. Keep looking at me." she whispered in his ear, then sat up and devoured him with her eyes; a sight she had glimpsed only briefly, but one that had lurked in some of her dreams.

Well-muscled but not bulky, hard, lean and well-defined; his physical perfection eclipsed the scars that wandered across his torso. Oh God, he was gorgeous!

Watching her face closely, Adam could see the uninhibited delight and arousal she felt from just looking at him. Her hands trembled as she touched him, her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were flushed and she began to breathe faster as her excitement grew. As if unable to bear the separation she pressed herself against him, kissed his lips, neck, shoulders, chest and stroked his skin in an almost frantic way; murmuring indistinctly against him. Although Adam could have sworn he heard the words 'gorgeous' and 'sexy' more than once.

Never before had he felt so wanted, so desired! Here was true and honest feeling from this beautiful and amazing woman who had given him so much; not only the freedom of her body, but he was convinced that it was the feelings she had roused in him that had generated his soul. And because he saw it in Terra's eyes, Adam began to believe. Maybe he wasn't a monster.

In a rush, Adam pulled her up for a deep, almost desperate kiss; one that she sensed was more than lust, but an expression of much deeper emotions.

Although Adam held her closely and kissed her lustily, after a while Terra sensed a hesitation in him. "Adam is this… alright?" she asked, trying to meet his eyes, but he avoided her gaze.

"I-I don't know if I can do this. I'm not sure I was put together _that_ well."

"I see. Well, I do know that you respond properly when you're… aroused." She said, her cheeks turning pink. "I've felt it." She stated, "Usually when you're holding me after we've… um… as I'm falling asleep." Deciding that being shy was just plain silly, Terra decided to be straight forward. "It can't be very comfortable, especially after making me feel so good. Part of you wondering how it would feel if I did some of those things to you."

Adam realized he was breathing harder, "Terra, you're doing this on purpose."

"Yes! I am. I want to touch you, Adam. I want to taste you…" His heart rate suddenly increased. "I want to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel!" Composing herself, she went on, "But it's up to you. We can stop and you can continue being… uncomfortable."

"No!" No, he couldn't stop now; the way she'd looked at him, the things she'd just said to him as well as the increasing difficulty he was having willing away his erections each night, convinced Adam that he was foolish to deny this experience. With his decision made he relaxed into the pillows, placed both hands behind his head and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, Adam!" she whispered.

The sparkle in her eyes and the radiant smile that broke across her face reassured him that no matter the outcome, the choice he had just made was worth it; he had found another way to make her happy.

"Just relax and don't think about anything other than how I'm making you feel. Just enjoy." With delight Terra explored Adam's body, discovered his sensitive places; using fingers, lips and tongue she elicited pleased and startled responses more than once. She slowly worked her way down his torso, enjoying the sensual and uninhibited sounds coming from him.

When she reached the waistband of his jeans, she allowed her hand to slide down his leg then back up along his inner thigh to his groin to check his degree of responsiveness. To her pleasure, he was not only swollen in her hand but moaned at her touch; a deep, guttural sound of both pleasure and surprise.

Terra continued to touch and stroke him as she peeled his jeans off, then increased the intensity of her efforts, determined that if she could bring him to release, it would be now when he wouldn't have to be concerned with self-control; when he could just _feel_.

As his physical reactions indicated Adam was reaching climax, his groans took on a distressed note and he writhed in a half-hearted attempt to evade her. "Adam? Am I hurting you?"

"N-non. Que… ah-what's… I-it's too…"

"It's alright," she said soothingly, "this is normal."

"N-normal?"

"Yes. Normal." she reassured. "Don't fight it, just let it happen. Trust me?"

At his jerky nod Terra returned to her efforts until: back arched, fists clenched in the sheets and a howl of ecstasy and amazement torn from his throat, Adam climaxed for the first time in his very long life.

Quickly slipping out of the rest of her clothes, Terra lay down, wrapped her arms around Adam and held him as his body recovered from the pleasurable shock.

"D-does it always f-feel like… that?"

"Yes. But from now on it won't be a surprise, just amazing."

"Surprise? Yes." With that realization Adam's body began to relax, and he settled his head comfortably against her chest. His almost desperate hold on her eased as his body relaxed fully and he began to stroke her back leisurely, lightly rubbing his face against the skin of her breasts. Raising himself up to look her in the eyes Adam asked: "Is that the way you've felt when I…?"

"Oh, yes." she said, sincerely. "You make me feel so… so… Well, words fail me."

"Let's don't use words." he said, as he slid over her and kissed her soundly.

"Adam? You won't stop me touching you again, will you?" she asked anxiously, once she came up for air.

"No, I won't stop you, it felt too damn good."

"What about me looking at you?"

"The way you looked at me made me feel almost as good as when you touched me." he said, a little embarrassed.

"Good, because I like doing both!"

"So do I. And I'd like to now."

"Oh, yes please."

~/~

**~French~ **

"Do you know that sometimes you mutter in French?" Terra asked one afternoon, after waking Adam in a rather intimate way.

"Do I?"

"Yes; when you're… paying attention to me, or when I make you lose control."

"Well it is the first language I learned."

"I love the way it sounds; it's so beautiful."

"It's also easier on the ears than German."

"You speak German too?"

"I did 'grow up' here in Switzerland."

"I had forgotten that. You know, in your voice, it's also very sexy."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, please don't stop; I really like it."

"Is that a hint?"

"A request, s'il vous plait." she whispered.

"Comment puis-je refuser?" he whispered in her ear before he demonstrated his skill for more than linguistics.

~/~


	5. Chapter 5: Completely Together

**5: Completely Together **

Terra had the next three nights off from the clinic; Adam usually stayed at home with her on those nights and this time Terra was determined to take the next step in their physical relationship. While Adam had finally allowed her to touch him, to enjoy his body and it was very satisfying indeed, she craved that complete togetherness that only having him inside her would bring. He definitely had no problem letting her know when he wanted to be intimate and he certainly wasn't a selfish lover, even after he found out how she could make him feel. But he never did initiate the next steps; she always had; as if he was still afraid she'd reject him if he went too far.

They had eaten what was for them lunch, then cuddled together to watch a movie. As it was one she had already seen, Terra spent more time covertly watching Adam's reactions and toward the end she began caressing his thigh very near his most sensitive area.

Exerting considerable self-control; despite his growing erection, Adam waited until the credits began then in a blur of motion the TV was turned off, Terra was in his arms and her hands were removing his clothes as he moved them both to the bedroom. Completely undressed, they tumbled onto the bed where Terra rolled him to his back, straddled his hips and placed his hands on her breasts. "Have I ever told you that I think your scars are sexy?"

"No, you ha-haven't." he croaked, surprised and further aroused by her forwardness.

"Oh yes. Looking at you makes me so hot." She used her own body to stroke his and felt him respond further. "But I almost get off from just touching you." She slid her hand between their bodies and took hold of him firmly.

"Oh God, Terra! What are you doing?"

_"_No more fooling around." she whispered. "I want you Adam; I want to make love with you. I want to feel you _inside_ me." And so she suited action to words.

"_TERRA! Si chaud, si humide, si sere!_" he exclaimed in a jumble of rapid-fire French before vice-like hands clamped onto her hips and held her in place only half-way down. "Are you sure?" he panted.

"Oh yes." she gasped, "Adam please!"

"Wha-what if I make you… pregnant?" he growled through gritted teeth.

Twining her fingers with his, she removed his hands from her hips. "I'll take that chance." she moaned, as she completed her interrupted action and took him completely into her body.

She was so hot, so wet, so tight he thought he would explode that second! Adam knew that the possibility of pregnancy was why Victor had betrayed his promise of a companion, but Terra was willing to take that risk, willing to have his child! With that admission, with that final giving of _herself_; every self-imposed emotional barrier inside Adam fell.

He rolled them both over, kissed her deeply and used everything he'd learned about her body and what she had taught him about his, to bring them both to a shattering climax.

"Terra, I've been meaning to ask; what is this?" Adam asked as he caressed the upper part of her arm later that day.

"It's a long-term birth control implant."

"So that wasn't much of a risk." he stated more than asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Not true. You're terribly unique, Adam."

"You mean I'm a-"

"Do you _want_ to sleep on the sofa?" She stared at him until he shook his head, and then continued as if he hadn't interrupted her; "You sleep but don't _need_ as much, you eat but don't _need_ as much, because of all that energy that was channeled through you. You heal amazingly quickly, but yet not the scars of your creation. The ability to reproduce is more than being able to perform the act, many 'garden variety' men can't. It's an extremely delicate process that you might not be able to do. Then again, given your age, your vitality might be able to overcome any birth control method except abstinence. And after… _that_, I am NOT abstaining!"

"Did you have all of that figured out already?"

"Yes. I _am_ a doctor; I can't help it, really."

"So that wasn't a decision make in the heat of passion; you've actually thought about the possibility of have-having my-"

"Using the implant does decrease those odds." she cautioned. "If you don't mind; I'd like to wait a little while before removing it?"

"Terra, just that you're willing to consider…" Emotion made it difficult for Adam to continue and though she would never embarrass him by mentioning it; Terra saw the shine of tears in his eyes before his arms tenderly folded hie against him.

~/~

**~Lightning Storm~ **

The next night Terra was taking care of some paperwork and Adam was reading, when a clap of thunder brought Adam bolt upright off the couch and straight to the window.

"Adam what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a storm coming in, a _lightning_ storm." he said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Why would a lightning-?"

"I know it's not the way I was given life," he said and looked back out the window, "but lightning is electricity in its rawest, most powerful form. And it _affects_ me" He whispered that last and Terra felt a shiver run down her spine. "I'm going up to the roof!" He turned back to Terra, grabbed her hand and headed for the door, "Terra, come with me, come watch the lightning with me!"

She laughed along with his enthusiasm and followed him to the roof.

As if in a trance he stood there, breathing hard, mouth ajar slightly and almost smiling, eyes wide like a small boy seeing such a thing for the first time… Terra knew she was seeing something that to Adam was very sacred.

At the height of the storm a bolt struck the building's lightning rod above them; a startled Terra grabbed Adam's arm in surprise and only then did he seem to remember her presence. Seeing her, his wonder and excitement turned instantly to desire; a desire so strong the force of it robbed Terra of her breath.

Reining his emotions in, Adam stepped back, stretched out his arms and threw back his head to look at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful, Terra? All that power, all that energy!" He looked at her, stretched his arms in her direction and he asked; "Make love with me? Here. Now. With all of this surrounding us!"

For the first time she saw him unguarded; no thoughts hidden, completely open and with desire, excitement and anticipation shining in his eyes. She had always found him attractive, but in that moment he was truly _himself_ and so damn sexy! Knowing no words that would be adequate, Terra simply held out her arms, offering herself to him.

Almost as fast as the lightning, Adam had her in his arms, his mouth on hers and his hands divesting them both of their clothes.

Though it never touched him, it was as if the lightning gave him extra energy, it drove him like a man possessed. While he was never rough, he was _insatiable_; driving them both to release after release over and over again until the rumble of thunder could no longer be heard and the dawn overtook the lightning.

~/~


	6. Chapter 6: Mary Shelley

**6: Mary Shelley **

"You should learn to smile."

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Because a smile would be easier on my libido than the smoldering look you get in your eyes when you see me."

"Easier on your libido?"

"Yes, you just radiate desire whenever you look at me."

"But that's what I feel whenever I look at you."

"Well, it makes it hard to think of anything other than kissing you senseless."

"And that's a bad thing? Right?"

"Was that a joke?" she asked smiling at him.

"Hmm, I do have a sense of humor, it's just that expressing anything positive is new to me; I've been angry for so long."

" 'I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy one, I will indulge in the other'*****." she recited to him. "That's what Mary Shelley wrote about you. You met her, didn't you, told her you story?"

"Yes, after I left the cathedral the first time I ended up in Geneva in the summer of 1816. The weather was terrible, no one went outside much, I could move around easily. One rare, clear night a young woman was walking in the woods of an estate, I was living in the woods. I stayed in the shadows but she knew I was there. We talked and I told her some of my story. She asked me to come out in the light, I could see she was repulsed by my appearance but she wasn't afraid of me. She came back the next night and I told her the rest. The weather got worse; the nights cold and wet, I never saw her again."

"I bet it was a bit of a shock to find out she'd published your story? She obviously changed a few things, what else is different?"

"Well, I didn't kill William Frankenstein, he drowned in the lake while I was still following Victor to Geneva. The housekeeper, Justine died of pneumonia only a few months later. Henry Clerval, I _had_ intended to kill him; I was so devastated by Victor's betrayal. But he tripped, fell and cracked his head on a rock of the stony shore, I never even touched him. The ship was different too, she changed that. Victor recovered, and then set out after me again. I watched him pursue me, always staying within eyesight but just out of reach; I taunted him as he hunted me. He died at my feet from the cold. As I carried his body away I came to the ship. It was locked in the ice, damaged and the crew had frozen to death. I found the letters 'Captain Walton' had written to his sister and kept them. They were one of the few things I still had with me when I left the cathedral. I gave them to that young woman in the woods in Geneva. Then I moved on to the mountains where there was less chance of meeting any humans."

"How do you feel about the changes she made?"

"I don't have a problem with the story she wrote, she _was_ trying to write a scary story. It's what happened to it afterward. They leave out most of the things I said or felt or that I even had feelings and thoughts; it's like they're making fun of me; the way I'm portrayed."

"Yes, it always seems to be about the shock or scare value, not anything meaningful like the truth or feelings. You know, she did you a favor over-exaggerating your appearance. No one who saw you would realize who you _really_ are."

"The irony is that I _have_ been taunted with the name 'Frankenstein' by the unkind."

"But now you've made the name your own." She kissed him then, stroking the lines of his face; pleased that he no longer avoided her touch. "Have I told you lately how sexy I think your scars are?"

"No, not lately." he said with a mock-hurt look on his face.

"Hm, maybe I should show you instead." she said with a sensual smile on her lips.

"Definitely, I'm starting to feel insecure." he said, face serious but eyes twinkling.

Delighted with his newly revealed sense of playfulness, Terra used her hands, fingers, lips and tongue to worship Adams truly remarkable body.

**_*_**_'Frankenstein' Mary Shelley, 1818 _

~/~

**~Epilogue~ **

**December: **

When Adam walked through the door he noticed something different about the small decorated pine tree Terra had put up a few days ago: there was a large manila envelope under it bearing his name. He picked it up and turned to her, "What's this?"

"A Christmas present, I suppose. I'd have given it to you no matter what, only I'd just finished it a few days ago."

The envelope contained a book, not unlike Victor's journal, only several inches thick. As he leafed through the pages Adam saw many drawings, diagrams, charts, formulae and much writing; only some of which he understood. He understood enough to realize that here was a manual to create another being like himself!

"Keep it safe. Don't let anyone see it until you need it." She said, watching him closely.

Dumfounded he looked from her to the book and back again. "But, why? Why would I need this?"

"You're immortal, Adam; I'm not. I don't want you to be all alone again." Gently she took the manual from his hands, placed it on a nearby table and wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "But that's a long time in the future."

~/~

**Finis**


End file.
